Une Nouvelle Vie
by oOAngieHimeOo
Summary: 1er fanfic COMPLET Sakura a 17ans. Lionel est reparti à Hong-Kong et cinq longues années ont passé quand il revient subitement. Comment va réagir Sakura alors que, dans l'ombre, le danger plane... ?
1. Introduction

**_Introduction_**

Sakura avait maintenant 17 ans. Elle n'avait pas revu Lionel depuis ce fameux jour... et sa vie paisible avait repris son cours. Son frère avait fini par lui faire avouer qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques et il habitait maintenant avec Matthieu dans un petit studio. Mais il venait souvent voir Sakura et Kéro (en qui il avait trouvé un allié contre Lionel !).

Cependant Sakura était malheureuse et ses amis ainsi que sa famille le voyaient bien. Elle en voulait terriblement à Lionel de ne pas lui avoir donné signe de vie. Tiffany, elle, était heureuse avec Julian (un garçon qui était arrivé à Tomoéda deux ans plus tôt ) et Sakura en était ravie pour elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver un pincement de jalousie chaque fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble...


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

Drinnnnnggggg !!!!

"Fichu réveil !". Phrase habituelle de Sakura au petit matin !… Malgré tout elle éteint tout de même le réveil et trouve le courage de se lever sous l'œil amusé de Kéro ! Pour toute réponse à ce regard taquin, Sakura décide de lui balancer son oreiller dans la figure !

Elle dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre :

-Bonjour petit monstre !

-Ohhh Thomas ! Que fais-tu ici ? ! Tu as un studio quand même ? !! Prendrais-tu un malin plaisir à venir m'embêter ? !

-Bien sur que non !! dit-il d'un air faussement inoffensif et offensé en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Puis il lui glisse à l'oreille : "Il faut que je te parle."

Toute surprise qu'elle est par cette déclaration, Sakura ne remarque pas son père qui lui dépose un bol de chocolat chaud en disant :

-Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à mon bonjour ? !

-Oh si bien sur, répond Sakura en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue. Quoi ? ! Déjà cette heure là ? ! Vite il faut que j'y aille !!! Et juste avant que son père et son frère aient pu dire quoi que se soit, on entend, suivi d'un claquement de porte : "A ce soir !"

Dans la rue Sakura enfile ses patins et se met en route lorsque :

-Sakura ! Attends ! C'est Thomas qui cour derrière elle et finit par la rattraper :

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais à te parler alors pourquoi t'en vas-tu comme ça ? !

-Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Je n'y pensais plus !

-Bon écoute ; c'est sérieux. Ces derniers temps Mathieu n'est vraiment pas dans son assiette.

-Non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est grave ??

-Et bien en fait je pense que c'est lié à la magie. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. Dis-moi Sakura…tout va bien ? …

-Oui bien sûr.

-En es-tu vraiment sûre ?

-Mais puisque je te dis que oui. Non Thomas je suis vraiment désolée de t'empêcher de jouer les frérots poules mais tout va merveilleusement bien !

-Ok ok ! Si tu le dis …

Et Thomas repart de son côté tandis que Sakura continue sa route. Elle arrive à l'école où elle rencontre Tiffany :

-Eh ! Salut Tiff ! Ca va ?

-Oh ! Bonjour Sakura ! Je vais très bien et toi comment vas-tu ?

-Parfaitement bien contrairement à ce que croit Thomas !

-Pardon ? !

-Ah oui ! Je vais t'expliquer !

Et Sakura raconte à Tiffany la discussion qu'elle vient d'avoir avec son frère.

Malheureusement elles n'ont pas le temps de se pencher sur le sujet car la cloche sonne. Elles rentrent en classe.

La journée se passe bien. En fin d'après-midi M. Térada (et oui ! Il ne peut pas se passer de notre jeune héroïne et l'a suivie jusqu'au lycée !) annonce : "Demain vous aurez une surprise !…"

Tous les élèves sont étonnés mais ne s'attardent pas là-dessus car déjà la cloche sonne, marquant la fin des cours, à leur plus grande joie !


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

"Les enfants, je vous avais parlé d'une surprise hier, dit M. Térada, et bien là voilà !" La porte s'ouvre et un beau jeune homme brun apparaît ; c'est Lionel !

Silence. Noir.

Une ombre s'avance, elle murmure : "Je vais tout détruire… Je vais TE détruire…"

Sakura se réveille en sursaut. Il est déjà l'heure de se préparer pour le lycée. "Ces deux rêves étaient très étranges", pense-t-elle en éteignant son réveil (il n'a pas encore sonné mais si elle ne l'éteint pas, il ne va pas tarder à le faire !).

Sakura descend les escaliers :

-Bonjour Papa !

-Bonjour ma chérie ! Bien dormi ??

-Comme un loir (inutile de mentionner les rêves !)

Sakura prend tranquillement son petit déjeuner puis se hâte de sortir et d'enfiler ses rollers.

Elle patine tranquillement et finit par arriver à l'école. Comme elle n'est pas très en avance (toujours fidèle à elle-même !), elle se dépêche d'entrer en classe et de s'installer avant que M. Térada n'arrive !

"Les enfants, je vous avais parlé d'une surprise hier" dit-il en entrant.

Aussitôt Sakura ferme les yeux et met ses mains devant, tout en pensant : "Oh non ! Ca a un air de déjà vu !…"

Dès qu'elle les rouvre, elle découvre… Lionel ! Sur le coup de la surprise, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se lever en poussant un : "Oh !" de surprise !

Sentant que toute la classe a le regard fixé sur elle, elle trouve vite un prétexte et dit :

-Excusez-moi je ne me sens pas très bien. Puis-je aller aux toilettes ?

-Bien sur Sakura. Vas-y.

Elle se dirige vers la porte et attrape la poignée lorsque, soudain, une douleur fulgurante la traverse tout entière. Elle pousse un cri et... s'évanouie !...


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Chapitre 3_**

Sakura ouvre les yeux. Elle est à l'infirmerie. Au-dessus d'elle se penchent son père, son frère et Tiffany :

-Sakura ça va ??? Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien. Merci Tiffany, répond Sakura d'un ton faible

-Ecoute ma chérie, nous allons rentrer à la maison, dit son père en la prenant dans ses bras.

Sakura se sent si bien contre lui. Car mine de rien elle n'est pas très pimpante ! Doucement bercée par le bruit des pas de son père marchant et par le mouvement de ses bras, Sakura s'endort.

Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle est dans son lit. Elle se lève, va se passer un gant d'eau fraîche sur la figure puis s'habille. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle s'installe à table pour prendre son petit-déjeuner lorsque :

-Mais Sakura ! Tu ne compte tout de même pas retourner à l'école ?!

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis comme neuve !!!

-Il en est hors de question ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu étais hier ! Il ne faudrait pas que ça empire aujourd'hui tout ça parce que notre jeune demoiselle ici présente veut à tout prix retourner à l'école ! Chose qu'en plus elle n'aime habituellement pas faire !

-Oh Papa !!!… S'il te plaît !!

-Non ! Tu resteras ici ! D'ailleurs à ce propos je suis désolé mais il faut absolument que j'aille travailler. Tu peux rester seule ce matin ? J'ai appelé Thomas et il passera te voir dès que possible. Ok ?

-D'accord. Allez, à ce soir et bonne journée !

-A ce soir !

Et sur ce, Sakura remonte dans sa chambre, pas si mécontente de pouvoir se recoucher !

La journée se passe très bien. Le matin Sakura reste seule et dort, sous l'œil vigilant de Kéro. L'après-midi, Matthieu et Thomas lui rendent visite et Matthieu lui donne même une boîte de chocolats (que Kéro s'empresse d'engloutir ! ;-p ).

Mathieu et Thomas partent en fin d'après-midi, très vite relégués par Dominique qui rentre du travail. Vers cinq heures, il vient voir Sakura et lui dit : "Sakura, tu as un visiteur." Il se retire et laisse place à … :

-Lionel ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Sakura… je…je voulais savoir comment tu allais...

-Bien merci … Au revoir !

-Sakura, écoute je…

-Non Lionel c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. J'ai su me passer de toi pendant CINQ ans ! Crois moi je saurais encore le faire pendant deux jours !!!… Vas-t-en !

-Très bien… Je te laisse quand même ça.

Et il dépose un petit paquet sur la chaise, près de Sakura puis… s'en va.

Sakura hésite puis finit par prendre le paquet. Elle défait l'emballage et trouve un joli petit écrin rouge. Elle l'ouvre. A l'intérieur se trouve une belle chaîne en or fin, accompagnée d'une petite médaille (toujours en or !) sur laquelle on observe une carte comme celles de Sakura gravée avec, écrit en travers, son prénom.

Elle se remet à peine de ses émotions que son père arrive et lui passe le téléphone :

-Allô ?! Sakura ? C'est Tiffany ! Alors ça va mieux ?

-Oui Tiff ! Merci c'est gentil d'appeler pour prendre de mes nouvelles ! Figure-toi que Lionel vient de passer.

-Non ! C'est pas vrai ?! Alors ! Vas-y ! Raconte !

Et Sakura lui explique ce qui vient de se passer, non sans amertume :

-Tu devrais aller le voir demain.

-Oui tu as raison. C'est une bonne idée ! J'irai dès demain matin à l'école ! Merci Tiff ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

-Moi aussi je me le demande ! Allez Sakura ! A demain !

-A demain Tiffany !


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

Le lendemain, Sakura se dépêche de se préparer et d'aller à l'école. Une fois là-bas, elle salue Tiffany puis la cloche sonne et les élèves rentrent en cours. Sakura veut se diriger à la table de Lionel pour lui parler lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas là.

La journée se passe relativement bien et, à la fin des cours, Sakura, accompagnée de Tiffany, va voir M. Térada et lui demande :

-Monsieur, savez-vous pourquoi Lionel n'est pas là ?

-Eh bien en fait Sakura, il hésite à changer de lycée !

Sakura n'en croit pas ses oreilles ! Lionel veut changer de lycée !!! C'est impossible !

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? La voix du prof la ramène à la réalit

-Euh ! Oui ! Merci !

Dehors :

-Tu as entendu Tiff ?! Lionel change de lycée ! Comment peut-il me faire ça ?!

-Attends Sakura. Calme-toi ! Et puis je te signale au passage qu'hier tu n'as pas été très…comment dire ?!…sympathique avec lui ! De plus il ne va pas CHANGER de lycée, il est juste en train de réfléchir… Et je te signale pour couronner le tout qu'à mon avis, si tu allais le voir tout s'arrangerait bien vite !…

-Oui tu as raison ! Totalement raison ! Quelle idiote je fais ! Je vais tout de suite le voir !

-Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

-Non merci Tiff ! Ca ira !

Et Sakura prend le chemin de la maison de Lionel. C'est Pierre qui lui ouvre :

-Bonjour Melle Sakura. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci Pierre ! Et vous ?

-Très bien ! Vous désirez parler à M. Lionel je suppose ?

-Oui !

-Et bien allez-y je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous le preniez par surprise !

Et sur ce il lui adresse un clin d'œil complice !

Sakura entre dans la chambre de Lionel :

-Lionel ?

-Sakura ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-…

-Sakura…euh…je…tu sais, je voulais t'écrire mais ma mère ne voulait pas et puis je n'ai pas osé lui désobéir. En plus je pensais que c'était inutile, que ça ne servirait à rien sauf à nous faire du mal…

-Oui je sais. Ecoute Lionel je suis vraiment désolée pour hier. Je n'aurais jamais du te traiter comme ça.

-Oh Sakura ! Oublions !

Sakura et Lionel se regardent. Ils ne savent pas trop quoi se dire. Ils sont légèrement gênés mais tellement heureux d'enfin se retrouver !

Mais soudain Sakura s'attrape la tête et se met à hurler. La douleur qu'elle ressent est si forte ! Elle a l'impression qu'un troupeau passe au galop sur sa tête ! Lionel, lui, la regarde, complètement effaré ! Elle tend la main vers lui dans sa douleur, comme pour implorer son aide. Il la saisit et la retient au moment où elle tombe, à nouveau évanouie...


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Chapitre 5 _**

Lionel est terrifié. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Sakura est allongée par terre. Il a beau crier : "Sakura ! Réveille-toi !" Rien n'y fait ; elle ne bouge pas !

Paniqué, il appelle Tiffany :

-Allô ?!

-Allô ! Tiffany ! C'est Lionel…

-Ah Lionel ! Sakura est venue te voir ?

-Oui mais j'ai un problème…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Elle s'est évanouie !

-Non ?! Bon écoute ; bouge pas, j'arrive ! Et appelle aussi son père. Trouve un prétexte ; dis que Sakura doit dormir chez toi cette nuit ou quelque chose comme ça ! Je m'occupe de Kéro, Thomas et Matthieu !

-Ok. A tout de suite. Dépêche-toi !

Lionel raccroche puis décroche à nouveau le combin et compose le numéro de Sakura :

-Allô ?!

-Allô ?! Monsieur Gauthier ?

-Allô ?! Qui est à l'appareil ?

-C'est Lionel…

-Ah ! Bonjour Lionel ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et vous ? "Si seulement ces formalités pouvaient cesser" pense-t-il.

-Je vais bien ! Tu désirais ?

-Euh… votre fille est chez moi et euh… j'aimerais savoir si elle peut dormir à la maison (même si c'est pour un cas d'extrême urgence, ça fait quand même très drôle à Lionel de demander ça !!).

-Mais bien sûr !

-Merci ! Au revoir !

-Au revoir Lionel !

Ca y est Lionel a passé le coup de téléphone ! Il a bien cru ne jamais en finir ! Maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des autres. Il jette un coup d'œil à Sakura. Elle est toujours étendue par terre et ne remue pas. C'est à peine si elle respire.

Coup de sonnette. Pierre ouvre. Discussion. Bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Enfin la porte s'ouvre et Thomas, Matthieu, Tiffany et Kéro apparaissent :

-Sale petit morveux que lui as-tu fais ? hurle Thomas en entrant et en voyant sa sœur étendue par terre.

-Thomas, c'est pas le moment je ne lui ai rien fait et elle a besoin de nous alors on se disputera une autre fois !

-Euh… oui… tu as raison, répond celui-ci visiblement gêné et surpris par le sang-froid dont fait preuve Lionel.

Ils s'approchent tous de Sakura :

-Comme elle est pâle ! Regardez, on dirait qu'elle ne respire pas... Vous croyez qu'elle est… dit Tiffany.

-Non répond Yué. A mon avis, vu son état, elle doit se trouver dans une sorte de monde parallèle.

-Comment ?

-Oui il faut savoir qu'il existe d'autres mondes. C'est assez compliqué. Le nôtre est réel, les autres ne le sont pas vraiment. Ce sont comme autant d'autres mondes qui appartiendraient en quelque sorte au monde du rêve. Mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. De plus il faut savoir que c'est très dangereux d'y aller et qu'il est très dur d'y accéder ; il faut déjà avoir une certaine puissance magique… J'espère seulement que Sakura ne va pas y rester trop longtemps…

C'est Yué qui a parlé. Kéro le regarde gravement. Il connaît très bien le danger de ce monde et est très inquiet…

Sakura est entourée de noir. Elle crie :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Soudain la pièce devient toute blanche. Sakura, un instant éblouie, plisse les yeux. Une gigantesque ombre noire se dresse petit à petit devant elle :

-Je suis ton… pire… cauchemar.

-Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ?

Soudain une voix bien connue lui répond :

-Je vais… te… détruire… Tiens ! Voici un aperçu !

Un bras d'ombre se forme et plonge à l'intérieur de Sakura. Celle-ci hurle. C'est la pire des douleurs qu'elle ait jamais connues. Comme si des milliers de couteaux la transperçaient en même temps…

Soudain le bras se retire. Sakura se sent tout de suite mieux :

-As-tu aimé petite chasseuse de cartes ?

-Vous êtes horrible ! Pourquoi me faîtes-vous ça ?

-Mais n'as-tu pas compris, pauvre idiote, que tu représente le bien et moi le mal ? C'est comme ça ! Nous DEVONS nous combattre ! Et autant le faire tout de suite ! Je vais tout d'abord te détruire. Puis je détruirais ton horrible monde…

Dans la chambre de Lionel, le corps de Sakura est soudain pris de convulsion. Tous deviennent pâles. Ils ont peur. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe et sont impuissants ; ils ne peuvent aider Sakura.

Soudain, elle ouvre les yeux. Elle a beaucoup de mal à émerger. Ils ont tous le regard fixé sur elle mais elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. Et elle est là, allongée par terre. Et elle se sent faible, si faible… C'est Tiffany la première qui rompt le silence :

-Sakura ça va ? Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs !

-Tiffany… répond celle-ci d'une toute petite voix, oui… ça va. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Sakura, qu'as-tu vu ? demande Yué.

Et elle leur raconte tout. Elle avoue aussi ne pas s'avoir comment elle a fait pour revenir. Yué lui explique qu'elle devait être dans un autre monde et conclut :

-Tu aurais bien pu y rester Sakura. Apparemment, si tu es revenue ce n'est pas par ta volonté propre mais grâce à un élément extérieur. Lequel ? Peu importe ! Il faut que tu saches que ces mondes sont très dangereux car l'une de leur particularité est que le temps s'y écoule beaucoup plus vite que dans notre monde, le monde réel. Ca fait tout de même trois heures que tu es étendue par terre !

Et, sans prêter attention au regard ahuri de Sakura, il continue:

-De plus si on y reste trop longtemps, notre corps resté "là-haut" se refroidit et dépérit. On risque la mort ! Et crois-moi de puissants sorciers avant toi ont failli y passer ! Certains y sont même passés d'ailleurs…

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps que Sakura dorme, dit Lionel, regardez-la ; elle est épuisée.

-Oui tu as raison, répondent-ils tous en cœur.

-Sakura, ça va ? Tu es en état d'aller jusqu'à mon lit ? reprend Lionel.

-Quoi ? Elle va dormir ici ?! s'exclame Thomas. Mais il en est hors de question !

-Mais Thomas regarde là, dit Tiffany.

En disant cela, tous la regardent ; elle essaye de se lever mais s'écroule aussitôt :

-Sakura ! Ca va ? lui demande Lionel

Et il s'approche d'elle, la prend dans ses bras et l'amène jusqu'à son lit :

-Ne t'inquiète de rien et dors.

Elle lui répond par un magnifique sourire qui illumine son visage rongé par l'épuisement et ne tarde pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Thomas, Yué, Lionel, Tiffany et Kéro descendent alors silencieusement. Dans la cuisine, ils tiennent un petit conseil :

-Vous avez vu Sakura ! Ca a dû être horrible ce qu'elle a vécu là-bas, dans l' "autre monde" dit Tiffany.

-Oui et j'ai vraiment très peur pour elle, répond Yué le regard sombre.

Lionel lui ne dit rein. Il s'en veut. Il s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir aider Sakura. Il s'en veut de pas avoir été là durant ces cinq ans. Et il a peur. Peur de la perdre. Peur de perdre la seule personne qu'il aime vraiment. La personne pour laquelle il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter. Il prend la parole et sans rien montrer de ce qu'il ressent en ce moment-même :

-Il est tard vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Regard noir de Thomas. Lionel ajoute :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai sur elle.

Après quelques minutes de polémique, Thomas, Matthieu, Kéro et Tiffany repartent finalement chez eux et Lionel remonte dans sa chambre. Il regarde Sakura. Elle est si belle… Non décidément, Lionel ne laissera personne lui faire du mal. Et sur ce, il s'assied près d'elle... Lui non plus ne tarde pas à s'endormir…


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Chapitre 6 _**

Sakura ouvre les yeux. Elle se sent étrange mais n'est plus fatiguée. Lionel, lui, n'a pas bougé. Elle l'aperçoit, endormi près d'elle. Cette image la touche profondément. Il ouvre lui aussi les yeux. Ils se regardent. Ils se sourient. Rien ne pourrait être plus beau. Mais il faut se préparer. Lionel laisse la salle de bain à Sakura. Elle se dépêche de se préparer. Puis elle descend à la cuisine tandis que Lionel emprunte lui aussi le chemin du lavabo !

Dans la cuisine Pierre lui sert son petit déjeuner :

-Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci Pierre, et vous ?

-Je vais bien ! Vous devriez manger sous avez l'air fatiguée. Ca vous remettra d'aplomb !

Sakura obéit. Elle se sent tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Comme si toutes ses forces lui revenaient… Lionel arrive :

-Tu es prête Sakura. Il est l'heure d'aller à l'école.

-Oui. Me voilà ! Au revoir Pierre !

-Au revoir Mademoiselle ! Au revoir Monsieur ! Passez une bonne journée !

Dehors :

-Sakura, je suis désolé de te faire aller à l'école mais sinon Pierre risque de se douter de quelque chose. Il a déjà dû trouver ça louche hier que je ramène tant de gens à la maison dans la soirée. Mais si tu veux tu peux rentrer chez toi…

-Non. Merci Lionel. Ca ira ! Et puis Monsieur Térada risquerait lui aussi de se poser des questions ! Je t'assure que ça ira !

Ils arrivent à l'école et disent bonjour à leurs amis. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Tiffany prend Sakura dans un coin et :

-Sakura ça va ? Mais tu es folle d'être venue ! Après ce qui s'est passé hier !… Tu aurais dû rester chez toi !

-Mais vous vous êtes ligué contre moi ou quoi ?! Puisque je vous dis que ça va ! D'accord je suis encore un peu fatiguée mais ne vous inquiétez pas je tiendrai le coup !

-Ok.

La cloche sonne. Ils rentrent en classe :

-Les enfants voici un nouvel élève. Il s'appelle Yann. Accueillez le bien ! Vas-y Yann, tu peux entrer.

La porte s'ouvre. Un grand et beau jeune homme entre. Il est blond et a des yeux d'un bleu foncé profond :

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Yann. J'ai 17 ans. Je viens d'Europe. J'espère passer une très bonne année ici !

-Bien ! reprend le prof. Tu peux t'asseoir.. euh... là-bas ! A la petite table près de Sakura. Sakura lève toi !

Elle se lève. Yann ne cesse de la regarder et elle se sent étrange… Lionel aussi l'a remarqué. Il fulmine. Yann va s'asseoir, toujours sans quitter Sakura des yeux…

La matinée se passe bien. A la récré, Yvan et Sandrine font connaissance avec Yann et le présente à Sakura :

-Tiens Yann. Comme tu le sais déjà c'est Sakura. Avec elle, ce sont Lionel et Tiffany. Ils ne la quittent jamais !

-Bonjour Sakura ! Ravi de te connaître !

Et ils font plus ample connaissance, sous l'œil vigilant (et jaloux !) de Lionel !

La cloche sonne.

Le reste de la journée se passe bien.

A la sortie des cours, Yann demande à Sakura :

-Tu habites où ?

Sakura lui montre la direction de sa maison :

-Oh ! Ca tombe bien ! Je prends le même chemin ! Si tu veux je peux te raccompagner !

-Ok !

Lionel s'interpose :

-Je viens aussi.

-Mais Lionel … tu habites de l'autre côté !

Lionel, pris de cours et ne voulant avouer à Sakura sa jalousie, répond :

-Oui tu as raison. Où avais-je la tête ?! Bon et bien alors…à demain !

-A demain Lionel !

Et Yann raccompagne Sakura. Arrivés devant chez elle :

-Sakura je suis vraiment content de te connaître. Tu es une chic fille !

-Merci Yann, répondit celle-ci, mais toi aussi tu es un chic type !

Une fois Sakura rentrée chez elle, Yann murmura :

-Ca c'est que tu crois…


	8. Chapitre 7

**_Chapitre 7 _**

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis l'évanouissement de Sakura et l'arrivée de Yann. Rien d'anormal ne s'est produit. Tous les soirs Yann raccompagne Sakura. Il se rapproche de plus en plus d'elle, au grand dam de Lionel !

Un soir que Yann raccompagnait Sakura, il lui demande :

-Sakura, ça te dirait de venir avec moi au parc du Grand Pingouin ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi pas ?!

-Ok alors on y va !

Arrivée là-bas, Sakura s'assied sur une balançoire. Yann se tient debout devant elle. Il retire de sa poche une petite bourse en cuir gravée. Il sort alors de cette bourse une poudre jaune qu'il lance sur Sakura :

-Mais…Yann…ça va pas….Pourquoi….as……tu……fais…..ça ?

Elle n'en peut plus. Elle se sent irrésistiblement attirée vers quelque chose. Ses paupières sont très lourdes et finissent par se fermer malgré elle. Elle tombe alors dans un étrange sommeil…

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle à nouveau dans cette pièce noire :

-Oh non ça ne va pas recommencer ! Allez, qui que tu sois, montre-toi !

-Bonjour Sakura…

C'est Yann. Il est vêtu d'une sorte de robe de sorcier noire. Il a un étrange regard. En fait, Sakura a l'impression qu'il n'est plus le même ; toute son attitude est imprimée de méchanceté.

-Yann ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et bien Sakura. Tu ne me reconnais pas… Je suis ton pire…

-Cauchemar !... Non Yann… Ca ne peut pas être toi…

-Si.

-Donc Thomas avait raison… Dis-moi, c'est bien à cause de toi que Matthieu ne se sentait pas bien ?

-Oui en effet.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien en fait j'essayais de t'atteindre Sakura. Mais tu es extrêmement puissante. Et Yué ayant forme humaine et étant ton protecteur, le mal que je voulais t'infliger est d'abord passé par lui.

-Mais pourquoi cela a cessé alors ?

-Eh bien Sakura, tu n'as pas le monopole de la puissance. Moi aussi j'ai de grands pouvoirs, je les ai encore augmentés et ai réussi à concentrer mon attention sur toi. D'où ton rêve car malgré tout tu étais encore très difficile à atteindre.

-Et l'évanouissement ? C'était encore toi ?

-Oui en effet. Cette fois là j'avoue que ça a été facile. Tu avais déjà été troublée par l'arrivée de ton Lionel et je n'ai pas eu grand mal à t'emmener dans mon monde. Seulement cela n'a été que provisoire. Ton corps et ta magie ont repris le dessus et tu t'es réveillée. Mais sache Sakura que cette fois c'est différent ; il va vraiment falloir être très forte si tu veux t'échapper…

-Mais Yann…pourquoi ?? Que veux-tu ?

-Saches que mon nom n'est pas Yann mais Yancoh… Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit ; tu es le bien, je suis le mal ; nous devons donc nous battre. Seulement la donne a légèrement changée… Tu es très belle Sakura… et ces derniers temps je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de toi… C'est toi que je veux Sakura... Je veux que nous nous allions. Ensembles nous serions parfaits... Nous serions les maîtres et je saurai m'occuper de toi... contrairement à cet idiot de Lionel...

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une traite, comme on récite un texte appris par cœur :

-Pardon ?! Mais tu es ignoble ! Et puis que connais-tu de l'amour toi ?

-Tu te trompes Sakura ! Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Tu vois, la haine et l'amour sont des sentiments très proches. Qui d'autre que moi, capable de vouer une haine sans nom à votre monde, pourrais t'aimer à la folie. Pourrais t'aimer comme tu le mérite ?

-Tu es fou !

-Oui Sakura. Et c'est de ta faute. Rejoins-moi. A nous deux nous formerons le couple le plus puissant de la Terre ! Je t'offrirais tout ce dont tu n'as jamais osé rêver ! Viens Sakura, viens avec moi…

-Ca jamais !

-Tu es sûre ? Oui tu es sûre je le vois dans tes yeux…Comme je te l'ai dit, la haine et l'amour sont très proches, et, puisque tu ne veux pas de mon amour, tu auras donc ma haine… Je te ferais souffrir Sakura, comme jamais tu n'as souffert. Tu vois en temps normal, là tu serais déjà morte et tu n'aurais presque rien senti. Mais maintenant… Et tu sais quoi ? Après, je m'occuperais de ton Lionel et de ton monde hideux. Rien ne subsistera… Maintenant nous deux Sakura…

Et en disant cela, il forme dans sa main une sorte de boule d'énergie. Il la lance en direction de Sakura. Celle-ci invoque la carte du saut et évite l'attaque de justesse. Un combat s'engage ; Yancoh attaque, Sakura évite. Au bout de 10 minutes, morte de fatigue (il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle n'est pas dans son monde et par conséquent se fatigue plus vite…) elle invoque la carte du vol et, au lieu de faire pousser les ailes dans son dos, les fais pousser sur son sceptre. Toujours en évitant les boules d'énergie, elle s'effondre à moitié sur son sceptre et dans un murmure lui souffle :

-Chez Lionel. Vite !

Aussitôt le sceptre fuse, créant un trou dans les ténèbres. Yancoh la regarde et crie :

-Je te rattraperai Sakura. Où que tu ailles je te rattraperai !

Et il part d'un grand éclat de rire.


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Chapitre 8_**

Lionel est dans sa chambre. Il réfléchit... Soudain, il entend frapper à sa fenêtre. Il se retourne. C'est Sakura, effondrée sur son sceptre ! Il ouvre la fenêtre :

-Mais Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Yann, c'est Yann…

Et elle tombe, rattrapée de justesse par Lionel qui la couche dans son lit et appelle son père (il commence à avoir l'habitude !) :

-All ? Monsieur Gauthier ? C'est Lionel !

-Ah ! Bonjour Lionel ! Tu veux encore me demander la permission d'inviter Sakura à dormir ?!

-Oui !

-Très bien c'est d'accord !

-Merci Monsieur ! Au revoir !

-Au revoir Lionel !

Le lendemain matin :

-Bonjour Lionel ! dit Sakura. Bien dormi ?!

-Très bien et toi ? Dis-moi Sakura ça va ?

-Très bien pourquoi ?! Ah au fait c'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir invitée à dormir chez toi !

-Hein ?! Mais Sakura je ne t'ai pas invitée ! Et que voulais-tu dire hier à propos de Yann ?

-Lionel mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et bien sûr que tu m'as invitée. C'était avant-hier ! Dis moi tu es sûr d'avoir assez dormi ?!

-Mais Sakura…

-Bon écoute Lionel, c'est pas grave ; ça te reviendra sans doute dans la journée !

Lionel, voyant que ça ne sert à rien, n'insiste pas ; visiblement la mémoire de Sakura a été effacée ! Il faudra vraiment qu'il se méfie de ce Yann…

Petit-déjeuner. Lionel et Sakura prennent le chemin de l'école. Comme d'habitude ils saluent tous leurs amis. Quand vient le tour de Tiffany :

-Mais Lionel, Sakura ? Je me trompe ou vous êtes arrivés ensemble ?! Pourtant vous habitez à l'opposé l'un de l'autre !

-Mais Tiffany ! Toi aussi tu perds la mémoire ?! lui répond Sakura. J'ai dormi chez Lionel ! Il m'a demandé avant-hier ! Pourtant tu étais là non ?!

Tiffany n'en revient pas ! Lionel la saisit et l'emmène à part :

-Tiffany il se passe des choses très bizarres. Hier Sakura est arrivée à ma fenêtre sur son sceptre. Elle était à moitié morte d'épuisement, comme si elle avait combattu et elle m'a dit, avant de s'effondrer : "C'est Yann." Je l'ai mise dans mon lit et j'ai appelé son père. Mais ce matin, quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire à propos de Yann, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Et elle est persuadée que je l'ai invitée à dormir chez moi !

-En effet c'est étrange ! Mais tu crois que Yann a quelque chose à voir là dedans ? Il a l'air si gentil !

-Je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas, je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de Sakura !

La matinée se passe bien. A la récré Lionel va voir Sakura :

-Sakura ce soir j'aimerais beaucoup te raccompagner et…sans Yann !

-Mais Lionel, pourquoi ?

-S'il te plaît Sakura ! Ne me demande pas pourquoi et pour une fois fais ce que je te demande ! Dis-lui que nous avons quelque chose à faire ensemble…

-Bon d'accord ! Si tu insistes…

Le soir Lionel la raccompagne donc. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle aperçoit Yué et Kérobéro qui l'attendent :

-Sakura, il faut que tu réunisses tout le monde. C'est important ! dit Yué.

-Mais…pourquoi ?

-Ecoute, fais ce que je te dis. Appelle Lionel et Tiffany et dis-leur de venir ici TOUT DE SUITE. Thomas ne devrait pas tarder ; je l'ai appelé.

-D'accord.

Sakura les appelle. Au bout de dix minutes, tout le monde est réuni dans la petite chambre. Yué sort une petite bourse en cuir gravée qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Yann. Il en sort de la poudre qu'il jette sur Tiffany, Lionel et Thomas. Aussitôt ceux-ci s'écroulent. Sakura les regarde, horrifiée. Elle recule :

-Non, non ! Pas vous ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas vous !

-Et si Sakura ! Tu dois rejoindre notre maître. Il n'en a pas fini avec toi…

Et Yué lui jette la poudre. Elle vacille quelques secondes et s'écroule.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Sakura ! Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverais !

Et tout à coup la mémoire revient à Sakura ; son dernier voyage dans ce monde, Yann qui n'est autre qu'un esprit maléfique, les paroles qu'ils ont échangées :

-Yann ! Encore toi ! Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser en paix !

-Mon nom je te l'ai déjà dit est Yancoh et je ne te laisserai pas tant que tu fouleras encore le sol de cette terre !

Des larmes de rage roulent sur le visage de Sakura :

-Et Yu ? Et Kérobéro ? Comment as-tu pu et surtout comment as-tu fait pour les retourner contre moi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils te sont fidèles comme de bons gros chiens ! Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de les corrompre pourtant…

Elle sent son cœur se remplir à nouveau de courage ; ses amis ne l'ont pas trahi :

-Mais où sont-ils alors ? Et mes autres amis ? Où sont-ils ? Dans quel monde les as-tu envoyés ?

-Kérobéro et Yué sont enfermés quelque part. Quant à tes amis, ils dorment tranquillement et ne se doutent de rien. Je n'ai fait venir que toi ici. Bon assez parlé ! Il est temps de combattre. Montre-moi qui tu es chasseuse de cartes !

Et il forme à nouveau une boule d'énergie. Mais cette fois il la forme plus vite, la lance plus fort et est beaucoup plus rapide. Sakura évite toutes ses attaques de justesse. Elle sait qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir continuer longtemps comme ça :

-Alors chasseuse de cartes ! On manque d'endurance ?!

-Non ça va ! Mais attends je te réserve une surprise ! Carte du combat !

Et aussitôt Sakura se transforme en une guerrière émérite. Et, à sa plus grande joie, elle a su trouver le point faible de Yancoh. En effet il ne connaît presque pas les arts martiaux. Mais sa magie l'aide tout de même à résister et à contre-attaquer. Si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, ils en sont toujours au même point (enfin ils sont quand même affaiblis !). Sakura décide alors de combiner à la carte du combat la carte de la puissance. Aussitôt elle prend l'avantage sur son adversaire. Lorsqu'elle le domine assez elle sort la carte de l'effacement (elle est trop gentille pour vouloir sa mort ; elle veut juste lui effacer ses pouvoirs ainsi que sa méchanceté). Il a compris son intention et s'exclame :

-Sakura attends ! Tu vois mon chou j'ai tout prévu. Je t'avais bien dit que tu souffrirais… Tu vois ce diamant là haut ?

Et Sakura aperçoit, dans un coin de cette pièce emplie de pénombre, un diamant noir qui brille étrangement :

-C'est l'âme de ton père Sakura. Enfin, je vais m'expliquer clairement, vois-tu, je lui ai… comment dire…euh…ôté la vie ! Oui c'est ça ôté la vie ! C'est ironique tu ne trouve pas ! Toi la petite chasseuse de carte auras quand même réussi à me vaincre mais ton pauvre papa ne sera plus de ce monde. Et tout ça par ta faute en fait. C'est pourquoi je ne te repropose même pas de te joindre à moi ; ça me fait trop plaisir de te voir souffrir. Et de toute façon, je trouverai toujours le moyen de revenir sur cette Terre, peu importe le temps que ça me prendra… Oh ! Si tu voyais ta tête mon chou ! C'est trop drôle ! Notre chasseuse préférée toute sûre de sa victoire se retrouve piégée ! Saches Sakura que je serai toujours plus fort que toi… Ah ! Mine de rien ça me fait quand même de la peine !… Bon allez je m'accorde une dernière chance de te prouver mon amour... Ne te sers pas de ta carte de l'effacement... Laisse-moi en paix et je ramènerai ton père…

Sakura sait très bien qu'il ment. Il l'a dit lui-même ; il ne cessera jamais d'essayer de la combattre. Et si elle ne fait pas maintenant ce qu'elle a à faire, sa terre entière risque d'y passer un jour. Alors, pleine de larmes, elle ordonne :

-Carte de l'effacement, efface les pouvoirs, la méchanceté et la bêtise de cet homme, c'est moi Sakura ta maîtresse qui te l'ordonne !

Et la carte de l'effacement fait son devoir tandis que Yancoh hurle :

-Nnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!

Puis il disparaît. Totalement…

-Bravo Sakura ! Bon travail !

Yué et Kérobéro sont là :

-Yué ! Kéro ! Mais je croyais que vous étiez enfermés !

-Tu as du briser le charme en le vainquant

-Ok… Dîtes-moi, comment se fait-il qu'il ait complètement disparu ? Ce n'était pourtant pas mon intention. Je voulais juste effacer ce qu'il y a de mauvais en lui.

-C'est parce que tout était mauvais chez lui Sakura.

-D'accord…

Puis elle se tourne et leur désigne le diamant :

-Vous voyez cette pierre là-haut ?

-Oui.

-C'est mon père ! Dîtes-moi, je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen pour le faire revenir. Lequel est-ce ?

-Non Sakura tu te trompes ; il n'y a aucun moyen.

En disant cela ils ont subitement baissé les yeux :

-Je crois que vous me mentez. Allons Yué, Kéro, dîtes-moi la vérité.

-Sakura, commence Kérobéro, le seul moyen de le faire revenir c'est que…

-Oui ? C'est que quoi ?

-C'est que tu meures, termine Yué.

-Bien...

Il y a un petit silence. Sakura reprend :

-Yué, Kéro, écoutez-moi bien. Vous allez redescendre, je veux dire retourner dans notre monde, le monde réel et vous allez expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Thomas, Lionel et Tiffany. Expliquez leur pourquoi je ne suis pas redescendue avec vous. Dîtes à Tiffany qu'elle est ma meilleure amie et que je l'aime. Dîtes à Thomas qu'il est mon grand frère préféré, le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu.

En disant cela, ses yeux s'embuent de larmes. Mais elle continue :

-Dîtes à Lionel que je l'aimais, que je l'aime et que je l'aimerai toujours. Et surtout expliquez à Papa qui j'étais. Mais ne lui dîtes pas pourquoi je ne suis plus là. Il ne comprendrait pas et s'en voudrait... C'est d'accord ?

Kérobéro, les yeux emplis de larmes :

-Sakura, non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Kéro, mon cher Kéro. Il le faut !

-Non Sakura ! Je ne veux pas !

-Il a raison Sakura, ne fais pas ça ! enchaîne Yué.

Sakura les regarde. Elle les prend tour à tour dans ses bras, et les larmes coulant à flots, leur dit :

-Il le faut mes amis. C'est mon père. Il n'a pas mérité de mourir. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Ou sinon comment pourrai-je me regarder dans une glace ? Sachez que je vous aime. Vous avez été pour moi plus qu'un soutien... Vous êtes ma famille.

Ils pleurent tous et ont le sentiment que jamais ils ne pourront s'arrêter. Mais Sakura continue :

-Ecoutez, ma décision est prise et pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie je vous donne un ordre, celui de m'obéir, de redescendre et de leur dire tout ce que je vous ai dit. Vous m'entendez ?! C'est un ordre ! Soyez forts. Pour moi. Pour eux. Allez. Faites ce que je vous dis. Mais avant de partir, dîtes moi comment le faire revenir.

Kérobéro, la voix entrecoupée de pleurs, explique :

-Il faut… que ça vienne… du cœur… Concentre-toi… et... laisse-toi aller…

-Merci. Allez maintenant…Partez !… Dépêchez-vous !

Elle a presque hurlé ces derniers mots. Kéro et Yué la regardent une dernière fois…et s'envolent. Sakura, restée seule, sèche ses pleurs et murmure :

-Allez courage mes amis. Je serais toujours avec vous.

Puis elle se concentre et touche le diamant de son sceptre. Une petite lumière bleue les entoure. Doucement une ombre grise se détache du diamant et descend dans les profondes ténèbres de la pièce. Sakura la voit. Elle est heureuse. Elle sait que son père va vivre. Elle se sent bien. C'est comme si elle tombait, doucement, dans du coton…


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Chapitre 9_**

Sur terre, Yué et Kérobéro sèchent leurs larmes. Ils ont promis à Sakura d'être forts et ils le seront. Ils se tiennent devant son corps inerte. Petit à petit, Tiffany, Lionel et Thomas ouvrent les yeux. Une fois qu'ils sont tous réveillés, Yué entame :

-Ecoutez, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. Ce n'est pas facile alors laissez moi finir s'il vous plaît.

Ils sont tous assis par terre et sont suspendus à ses lèvres. Il continue :

-Sakura m'a demandé de vous répéter certaines choses. Tout d'abord à toi Tiffany : tu es sa meilleure amie et elle t'aime. Thomas : tu es son grand frère préféré et le meilleur qu'elle ait jamais eu. Lionel : elle t'aimait, t'aime et t'aimera toujours…

Tous voient bien que l'heure est grave. Tiffany ne peut s'empêcher de demander :

-Mais que se passe-t-il ? C'est grave ? Pourquoi Sakura n'est pas là ? Et pourquoi elle ne nous le dit pas elle-même ?

C'est Kérobéro qui répond :

-Sakura est…elle est…

Il ne peut terminer sa phrase. Alors Yué et lui se poussent, découvrant aux yeux de tous le corps immobile et froid de Sakura. Lionel hurle. Il se lève, va vers elle et la secoue :

-Non ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Non ! Sakura ! Je t'en prie… Reviens !... Je t'aime !!! Sakura...

Alors une main se pose sur son épaule. C'est Tiffany. Elle aussi est en larme. Elle dit :

-Lionel... C'est inutile. Elle nous a quittés.

Et elle éclate en sanglots. Lionel se lève. Il la serre dans ses bras. Ils se tiennent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et ils pleurent, ils pleurent…

Thomas, lui, est complètement anéanti. Il se tient dans un coin et ne cesse de répéter :

-Ma petite sœur, ma petite sœur…

Matthieu s'approche de lui et pause un bras compatissant sur son épaule. Puis il se retransforme en Yué et dit :

-Il faut que vous sachiez pourquoi elle a…donné sa vie.

Et lui et Kéro expliquent à tour de rôle ce qui s'est passé là-haut. Soudain on entend un bâillement :

-C'est ton père, dit Matthieu. Thomas, il faut que tu lui expliques.

-Oui, venez, dit-il en s'adressant à Thomas et Kéro (il a repris sa forme de ''peluche'' !)

Thomas entre dans la chambre de Dominique aux côtés de Matthieu. Ils cachent dans leur dos Kéro. Pour son père, Thomas s'est repris et il cache son chagrin. Tiffany et Lionel sont restés près de Sakura, toujours en pleurs. Dominique lui ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. C'est comme s'il se réveillait d'une longue nuit. Thomas entame :

-Papa, il faut que je t'apprenne quelque chose... Sakura a des pouvoirs magiques.

-Pardon ?!

-Oui elle a d'ailleurs deux protecteurs que voici.

Et en disant cela, Kéro est apparu et s'est placé à côté de Matthieu.

-Oh une peluche ! Qu'elle est mignonne ! Bravo Thomas ! Beau trucage ! Et où est Sakura, sans doute cachée quelque part en train de se tenir les côtes de rire !... Et puis où est le deuxième protecteur ?!

-Papa ce n'est pas une blague. Et Sakura ne se cache pas. Quant au deuxième protecteur, il est là.

Il désigne Matthieu et ajoute :

-Transformez-vous !

Alors, sous les yeux ébahis de Dominique Matthieu et Kéro deviennent respectivement Yué et Kérobéro sous sa forme originelle.

Thomas ajoute :

-Je sais Papa qu'au fond de toi tu as toujours cru à la magie. Alors crois ce que tu vois, je t'en prie.

-Oui, je te crois. Mais où est Sakura ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue me l'annoncer elle-même ?

-Papa, Sakura est…

-Elle est morte, enchaîne Yué.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ? Où est-elle ?

-Dans le couloir, répond Thomas.

Dominique sort précipitamment. Il voit tout d'abord Lionel et Tiffany en larmes. Puis son regard se pose sur Sakura étendue par terre. Alors il crie :

-NON ! Sakura !

Thomas le saisit dans ses bras et ils pleurent tous les deux…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sakura est dans une pièce toute blanche et lumineuse. Une dame apparaît. Elle porte une longue robe blanche elle aussi, brodée de fils d'argent. Elle a de longs cheveux argentés. Elle est magnifique. Elle dit :

-Viens Sakura, suis-moi.

Sakura obéit. Deux portes blanches et gigantesques s'ouvrent et se referment après leur entrée. Sakura se retrouve dans une sorte de petite prairie. C'est magnifique. Des papillons volent partout. On peut apercevoir ça et là une biche et son faon gambadant. Au milieu de ce décor féerique, une petite fontaine et à côté, un banc. A l'arrière plan, un petit bois. La dame s'assied sur le banc et fait signe à Sakura de la rejoindre. C'est ce qu'elle fait. La dame entame :

-Bonjour Sakura, je suis la prêtresse de la vie.

-Bonjour. Mais dîtes-moi. Où suis-je ?

-Tu es ici dans mon sanctuaire. Tu sais Sakura, c'est très beau ce que tu as fait. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Notre monde a besoin de toi. Tu y fais le bien. De plus ils sont tous si tristes ; regarde !

Et elle lui désigne la fontaine. Sakura regarde. Elle les voit. Ils sont tous là, dans sa chambre. Ils pleurent. C'est horrible. Sakura avale avec peine sa salive et dit :

-Je leur ai fait tant de peine ! Pourront-ils jamais me pardonner ?

-Mais bien sûr Sakura qu'ils pourront Sakura ! Tes raisons sont très nobles et je suis sûre que malgré leur peine ils comprennent… Mais tu dois y retourner...

-D'accord. Mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

-Laquelle ?

-Je voudrais parler à ma mère.

-Bien sûr.

Et la dame s'efface, laissant place à la mère de Sakura :

-Maman ?! C'est bien toi ?

Sakura pleure de joie :

-Oui ma chérie c'est bien moi ! Comme tu es belle ! ... Je suis si fière de toi !...

-Oh Maman !!…

-Tiens ma chérie, prend ce collier ; il te portera chance.

Et Nathalie lui passe autour du cou une ravissante chaîne en argent à laquelle est suspendu un magnifique pendentif en nacre représentant une gouttelette.

-Oh Maman ! Il est magnifique ! Merci !

Et elles se serrent fort dans leurs bras.

Puis Sakura se laisse glisser. C'est comme si un doux voile l'amenait doucement vers une autre destination… L'image de sa mère s'estompe peu à peu… Sakura ferme les yeux…

Quand elle les rouvre, elle est allongée dans sa chambre à même le sol. Tout le monde autour d'elle pleure à chaudes larmes. Sakura n'en revient pas. Quelle vision si triste ! Elle ne s'y fera jamais… Quelle peine elle a dû leur faire à tous…

Soudain Tiffany, qui pleure dans les bras de Lionel, l'aperçoit :

-Sakura ?! Sak…c'est…c'est vraiment toi ?!

Elle ne peut y croire. C'est bien son amie, qu'elle a vu juste avant immobile et froide par terre, qui se tient là et respire, faiblement certes (je vous rappelle qu'elle vient de faire un voyage entre la vie et la mort et, mine de rien, ça fatigue !), mais qui respire !...

-Oui Tiff ! C'est bien moi !

-Oh ! Sakura !

Et elle se jette sur elle, bientôt suivie des autres. Tous la serrent dans leurs bras et pleurent de joie… Ils sont si heureux ! Son père lui dit, en la serrant fort :

-Oh ma petite fille ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé avant ? Oh Sakura ! Promets-moi que tu ne me cacheras plus jamais rien !

Puis subitement :

-Mais ! Ce collier ?! C'était…

-Celui de Maman, je sais, termine Sakura. Je l'ai vue. Elle était resplendissante !

Soudain Sakura s'arrête. Elle est épuisée. Son père le voit bien. Il remarque aussi Lionel qui se tient dans un coin, n'osant s'approcher… Alors, malicieux, il déclare :

-Sakura est à bout de force ! Il faut qu'elle aille dormir… Lionel ? Tu veux bien l'accompagner ?…

-Euh… oui !

Et Lionel, supportant Sakura sur son épaule, l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'aide à se coucher et, une fois celle-ci dans son lit, lui dit :

-Sakura !... Si tu savais... Je suis tellement heureux ! Tu m'as fait tant de peine et j'ai eu si peur... Écoute il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Tout à l'heure j'ai cru m'effondrer en pensant que je t'avais perdue pour toujours et que je ne te l'avais même pas dit. Alors voil ; Sakura… Je... Je t'aime !

Et doucement il se penche vers elle pour l'embraser. Il ferme les yeux. Elle aussi... Rien ne se passe ! Alors il les rouvre… Sakura est endormie !

"Ce n'est pas grave, pense-t-il, j'aurai tout le temps que je veux pour t'embrasser !…"

En effet, Lionel a décidé de rester à Tomoéda…

**Fin.**

* * *

Pfffffffiouuuuuuuu !!! Je viens de corriger cette fanfic et de refaire la mise en page. C'est la toute première fic que j'ai écrite et je dois bien l'admettre... Elle fait assez pitié ! Si jamais par hasard, un lecteur s'est perdu ici et qu'il la lut, j'aimerais assez qu'il me donne son avis (les reviews c'est pas fait que pour les chiens lol) En tout cas, très franchement, je pense (et j'espère bien) m'être améliorée au fil de mes fics. Parce que celle-là... Enfin ! Vous êtes seuls juges !

Bisous à tous.

_Audrey_


End file.
